1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for playing a variation of the game of video poker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video poker games are well known the art. Typically, video poker games are dealt from a standard 52 card deck or a “joker poker” deck which is a standard 52 card deck plus a joker (wild card). Some players have been growing tired of the standard video poker game and the standard rules.
What is needed is a version of video poker that is more exciting and interesting than the standard video poker game.